


Trying to Forget

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Trying to Forget

Title: Trying to Forget  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #206: Memory Charms  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None, HP/DM implied  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Trying to Forget

~

Severus slowly regained consciousness.

“Finally awake?” a dreadfully cheerful voice chirped.

Severus opened his eyes, momentarily confused. “What the devil happened?” he croaked.

Poppy tutted. “Now, Severus, you’ll recall it in a minute. I cannot believe you tried a Memory Charm on yourself.”

“I did what?”

“Whatever it is you were trying to forget wasn’t worth that,” Poppy said.

The memories of the past evening flooded back and Severus groaned. “Actually, Madam, it was.”

As Poppy bustled about, Severus tried to forget the image indelibly burned into his retina of Potter and Draco kissing. Perhaps he could concoct a potion...?

~


End file.
